The Moments
by luved27
Summary: Oneshots of Maxon and America after "The One". Give me reviews of your thoughts! :)
1. After the Wedding

[Takes place _right_ after the wedding]

Maxon's eyes glowed as he said "I do."

"I do," I said

"I now present to you the queen and king of Illéa, Mrs. And Mr. Schreave! You may now kiss the bride." I smiled as Maxon pulled his face towards mine and kissed me. The fact that I was Maxon's and he was mine meant the world to me. The kiss broke as we looked into crowd of guests all cheering and giddy. My family, Marlee, Aspen, Lucy, looked truly happy for me as I felt for myself. I took Maxon's hand as we started strutting down the aisle. We made it past the door and I enveloped myself into Maxon's arms.

"I love you, America Schreave. My beautiful wife," he said while planting little kisses all over my face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, Maxon Schreave, my husband, Illéa's king and mine." My hands cupped his face for one last kiss since it was now for the reception to start. After the reception, we are going to spend the night together and go on our honeymoon that morning. I wasn't nervous about tonight; just anxious about what Maxon was thinking about it. I was excited to finally give myself to him, to show him that he is part of me.

We walked to the room, hand in hand, as husband and wife for the first time. Screams and applause filled with love and adoration greeted us as we stepped into the room. Gavril announced over the crowd "Family and friends of the royal couple, your newlyweds!" Marlee, the Selected girls, and Princess Nicoleta squealed over to me and gave me hugs blabbing about how beautiful I looked and astonished Maxon looked as I was walking down the aisle. "It was sooooo romantic" May gushed. "Speaking of romantic, tonight will be the best night of your life" said Marlee. We all burst out laughing and Maxon interrupted "Am I missing out on something, ladies?" he winked at me and continued talking to our other guests. I figured that was my cue to leave the ladies and walk to my husband's side. I looped my arm through Maxon's.

"Yes, we are heading to our honeymoon this morning. To where, I cannot say. Even my America does not know yet," Maxon said as he smirked at me. I playfully squat his arm "get the details out of him! I need to prepare!" We all laughed, "maybe you can get a confession out of him during the night" Georgia said as she winked. I blushed fiercely and gripped Maxon's arm a little tighter. He let go of my arm and slide it around low on my waist.

The orchestra started to play the first slow song of the night. Maxon looked at me and we walked over to the dance floor. "My lady" Maxon said. I took his hand and he pulled me close into his stance. I smelled his rich cologne and surprisingly calm heart beat. My forehead was rested on his chest. Maxon tilted his head and started giving me kisses all over my cheek and hair. Even though it was a slow song and we were barely moving I was still offbeat. I stepped on his foot and he squealed "Ow America. Good thing it was your personality I fell in love with and not your dancing skills." "Keep talking and it'll be a short night, sir." He chuckled and gave me a last kiss on the lips when the song ended and the guests started pouring onto the dance floor for the next song.

The reception was coming to an end, and I was relieved. "Yes, thank you for joining us tonight, and we will see you when we come back from our honeymoon in two weeks. Cheers!" "Cheers!" everybody shouted back.

"Let's go" Maxon whispered in my ear as I was still taking my last swig of champagne. We were already out the door and as we got to the third floor, we stopped. "You ready?" Maxon asked as my forehead was against his chin. I let out a happy sigh "yes." We kissed and as we kissed my smile came out during it. He picked me up and I started yelling "oh my gosh Maxon! I can walk!" "Yes, for now, then when I'm done with you tonight you won't know how to use your legs." "MAXON!" I was thankful nobody could hear what he had just said, but let out loud laughter that he had said such a thing.

He is mine, and I am his. I did like him carrying me though, so maybe I could make him do this more often. We reached the door and he gently placed me in the middle of the bed. We started making out then my hands were taking off his tie. He kissed down my neck and collarbones and whispered "my wife. I love you, America Schreave." "And I love you, Maxon Schreave." I tossed his tie on the ground as well as his shirt while he was zipping down my gown. I was wearing a black thong and a sexy black bra. I forgot why maids had picked such showy undergarments until they started giggling. My wedding gown was off and on the floor. Maxon was on top and placing his hands all over my thighs and stomach curves. This felt so right that the thought of being self conscious was forgotten. I was moving my hands all over his muscular stomach, biceps, and triceps. He unhooked my bra and slipped off my thong while slipping off his boxers.


	2. Honeymoon Day

[Honeymoon day. Sort of a continuation of chapter 1. I probably WON'T do a oneshot of their actual honeymoon, but if I do, it'll be a short one, unless you want me to do a long one or one at all.]

I lifted up my eyelids. My body was facing towards the wall with Maxon's bare body around mine. I felt very relaxed. I turned my body into Maxon's chest to feel his steady heartbeat. He started rubbing his hand down my back. I quietly let out a giggle.

"Maxon, wake up!"

"I am awake now, my dear. Although I really don't want to get out of bed since I am way too comfortable right now."

"Maxon Schreave, I hope you remember what today is because our plans include _better _activities than sleeping," I teased.

"America Schreave, do you think I really could have forgotten? A rebel would have to shot me again to make me forget that today is our honeymoon. I don't think anybody would be more excited than me. I have things planned, America. It'll surprise you, but excite me" he said mischievously. Before I could reply, he flipped himself on top of me and started kissing all over my face. I started laughing hysterically as he said "more tonight, darling" with a wink. I blushed. He got off the bed as well as I to get ready for the flight. It was 8 AM. The flight is at 10 and we'll arrive at the destination by lunch time. Maxon and I had already settled into the king and queen's room so we had to share a bathroom. Maxon walked into the shower as I was taking a short and soothing bath. When he was done he walked out and kissed me on the lips "I'll see you soon."

Ever since the attack, I've been making only small changes around the palace. I just needed Maxon around me to comfort me with all these sudden changes. For one thing, I haven't gotten any new maids. Mary around to help me was enough and if she needed more help, maids would work behind her. I have confided so much trust in Mary that I needed time to adjust to more maids soon needed.

Mary knocked and bowed, "your majesty" with a smile. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that title. Come help me with my hair, Mary." I grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the makeup desk. In less than a few minutes, my hair was gorgeous. See, no reason to have more maids.

I was sitting at my desk when the door opened and Maxon came strolling in. "Ready for breakfast darling?" And he pecked me on my lips.

"Yaaaaaassss!" (lol sorry I just _had _to say it)

He held out his arm which I gladly took. We arrived at the dining room and saw many of our guests which consisted of our family and friends already settled. They all rose then bowed. "Thank you for joining us this breakfast. It'll be two weeks before we see your faces again so please, have a seat and let's enjoy ourselves," Maxon spoke.

We took our seats. "I bet the palace will throw a party once we leave," I teasingly whispered.

"To celebrate our child's conceiving, of course" he joked. I shot back a shy smile.

Kids were a major topic when Maxon and I got engaged. We surely wanted kids, and many of them, except we decided to wait only a year before we expanded our family. This year has been a wind whirl that not only was it best for us to wait, but also for Illéa. The citizens have been faithful and rebels have been starting to subdue. Progress towards a greater nation has been higher than when King Clarkson was in reign. Maxon knew that, which made him wary. I made sure to support him and it allowed Maxon to make the big changes that have been done. We are still trying to fund the meals for the lower castes and education for the lower castes have been set in stone once we were engaged. Crime rates have decreased and the nation's reactions towards the changes were prideful and supportive. _Long live King Maxon and Queen America, _they chanted whenever we visited provinces.

After breakfast was over, I went to go freshen up before our flight. When I was done, I walked to the first floor where Maxon, advisors, family and friends were waiting for me. I was wearing a slim figure dress that was lightweight and strapless. I still didn't know where we were going, and Mary packed my bags instructed by Maxon. I took a peek into the suitcases which I saw glimpses of beautiful swimsuits. Gosh, I'm going to look so sketchy, I thought. "You look lovely, America." "Thank you, as do you." I took his hand and he raised it to his lips and kissed it. "Awwwwwww" everybody said in unison. We all laughed and I blushed. I leaned closer into him and he wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. We said our goodbyes with hugs and kisses.

"Bye everyone! We'll be back!"

"We love you Queen America!" the girls yelled. "Take care of her King Maxon!"

"Don't worry, I will" he winked.

A guard opened the car door and I stepped in. Maxon following suit. The guard closed the door and everybody was waving. I waved back and started blowing kisses.

"I'll miss them" I said to Maxon. I rested my head onto his chest. "Me too, darling. They'll miss their beautiful Queen" and he kissed my forehead.

He continued, "at least their Queen will be with me."

"And that's where I will always be" I said confidently. He chuckled deeply and lifted my face to his.

We spent most of the flight making out and telling jokes and random things to each other. "Maxon, you really need to work on your humor."

He made a face. "Am I not funny?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"Funny looking" I shot back.

Maxon twisted his body on top of mine and started running his hands _all over _me. I laughed furiously, "Maxon! MAXON! Stop, I beg you!"

"Take it back. Tell me what you really think of me."

"Okay, okay" I said staggering. "You are the most beautiful king in all of Illéa and I'm lucky to have such a handsome husband!" I shouted giggling because he was still tickling me.

He immediately stopped his fingers and went in for a passionate deep kiss. The guard opened the door, "Sorry to interrupt your Majesties, but we have arrived."

We stepped out, and I was hit with a strong cool breeze with a beautiful tropical setting. 

Maxon smiled, "Hawaii."


	3. Back Home

*[I know I've mostly written about the travels and vacation but more to come about inside the palace!]

[First day back after the honeymoon]

I took a step into the car on the ride back to the palace. Oh my, _what a honeymoon, _I thought. Maxon surely did fulfill his promises about making me feel like the most loved woman ever. I gasped out a smile and leaned onto his chest, not wanting to go back yet.

"What are you so happy about?" he said dreamily.

"Mhm…just you…you complete me, Maxon. I will never be the same but still never _sane"_

He chuckled. "Darling, you are my insanity."

I smacked him on his arm and pecked his cheek.

"Are you nervous, Maxon? To go back to the palace, I mean?"

He rubbed his thumb over mine, "In a sense, yes. But as hectic as this has been, I am ready to take my reign with my wife, the queen to rule with me. I am ecstatic. I know things won't be easy and will be extremely frustrating at times, but I'm confident and prepared to go through this. Having you by my side is the confidence and motivation I would have never had without you."

"Without a doubt I'll be right next to you. I can't promise I won't accidently be causing chaos, but I will try my hardest to change the country for the better, although I always want you to know my devotion is to you, Maxon."

I turned my eyes onto him and we held contact for a few seconds before kissing. Soft, and promising just like our first kiss.

The honeymoon was the epitome of beautiful. Not just in activities, and scenery, but in love and passion that I didn't think was possible. I woke up every morning to Maxon's slow steady breathing. I fell asleep to his arms wrapped around my body and gentle touch. Also woke up in the middle of the night with his thunderous snores.

On a physical level, I think we reached full comfort between each other. The first couple of times felt unusual, but I got used to it and eventually started enjoying it. I know Maxon got the hang of it way before me though…

I'm sure the pregnancy topic will be the one of the first questions asked. I am not pregnant yet, for Maxon and I decided it was best to wait until a few months for us to adjust. There's going to be a completely different lifestyle for the both of us when we come back. More girly things that I still don't know if I'll eventually accept, more people waiting on me, much more responsibilities, and a husband to love. So I'm kind of nervous not knowing what to expect.

We spent the rest of the time sleeping and Maxon occasionally trying to soothe me.

After a few hours the car stopped and the driver opened the door. I had just woken up an hour ago while Maxon woke up half an hour.

I took my first steps out and everybody was smiling, welcoming me back. And everybody, I mean _everybody. _The staff, family, and close friends, while the rest of Illéa is cheering and waiting outside the gates. The nerves hit me again. Maxon noticed I guess since he gently wrapped his hand around mine and gave it a little squeeze. Our eyes met and we knew what each other were thinking. Over these past months Maxon and I have built an unbreakable amazing bond and I felt at ease again. We spent a few minutes waving to the crowd and getting greeted back by the palace. As this happened, I managed not to stray away from Maxon.

Of course as the questions started pregnancy was asked. Maxon and I tried laughing it off and Maxon kept making jokes like "we're on it!" or "I'm trying!" when clearly everybody knew that we were waiting. I knew though Maxon wanted to expand our family as soon as possible, he was happy for it just to be the two of us. He said he'd have to learn how to keep up with me first.

The guards brought our luggage in and I immediately looked all around at the changes. Everything was the same, but it felt like home. I could feel the warmth and coziness of it and Maxon felt it too because we looked at each other and gave a tender kiss.

We took a little walk around the inside of the palace before I headed into our newly king and queen room while Maxon went off for a bit to catch up on work.

The room definitely defined royalty. Elegant and beautiful. I'm so excited to be sharing this with Maxon. Maxon walked in and embraced me into a hug and kiss.

"Is everything okay?" I asked

He sighed pleasantly, "yes, actually. Better than okay. That meeting with the advisors went better than I expected.."

He continued telling me everything about the meeting as we were getting cleaned up for dinner. The moment felt like a typical husband and wife thing that'll surely have more moments like this. This has been a wonderful day, my first day back with my husband and it gave me a sense of peace that we could really do this. We can take this on for the rest of our lives and I'll actually love it.


	4. Before He Knows

[This takes place before the second epilogue of The One. Sort of rated M, so beware. Enjoy!]

I run into my suite right after breakfast. I throw the bathroom door open and immediately start vomiting. Not fun. I've been feeling all sorts of weird these few weeks. Morning sickness, fatigue, and loss of appetite. I haven't bothered to go to the doctor unless Maxon finds out since he'll force me to go. I've been trying my best to not show signs of sickness because I don't want him to have to worry. Luckily Mary had been in my room when I came in so she held back my hair and patted my back as I continue throwing up.

Everything I ate finished going back up so I just sit there next to the toilet ,"ughh..Mary.."

"Your Majesty, I think it's best if you go to the doctor now. You haven't been feeling good for two weeks."

I gasp trying to calm myself. "Yeah, but what could I possibly be sick with? All of a sudden this disease hits me.."

"When is your period due, your Majesty?"

"Hmm. It's actually late…wait..what are you suggesting, Mary?"

"Miss, it could be because you're pregnant."

I swallow. I stare at her for a few seconds before I understand what she's saying. Wow. It makes sense. I then start filling my mind with endless possibilities of what to do now. Should I tell Maxon now or what?

Mary helps me to my feet then cleans my face as I rinse my mouth with water. As soon as I'm done I sit on the bed, thinking. First things first, I'm going to the doctors. I need to get myself checked out at last. And if Mary is right about this pregnancy, then I'll take it one step at a time. I'm already stressed enough as it is. With policies, foreign affairs, public appearances, and Maxon's birthday on the horizon, pregnancy was the last thing on mine and Maxon's minds. We had been trying though; no condoms and birth control but it hadn't hit me until now.

"Mary, it is crucial to not let anyone know I'm going to the doctor. Especially Maxon."

"Of course, your majesty."

With that said, I quietly walked out the room hoping Maxon wasn't anywhere nearby. He should still be in a meeting for an hour or so.

I quickly walk to the hospital wing as poised and queenly like as possible.

"Your Majesty," the staff said in unison as I walk in.

The doctor stepped forward and asked if I felt fine. He led me over to the bed and I started telling him what was wrong. He diagnosed me as I spoke and when I was done speaking he calmly said, "my assumption is that you are pregnant, my Queen. The nurse is setting up the ultrasound and we'll have a look." Even though I was prepared to hear it, my heart leaped. It was perfect timing and I'm thrilled though my mind became filled with worries. This is my first child so I have no idea what it's like. The nurse came back and spread a gel on my tummy and the doctor put a device on it.

After a couple minutes he finally spoke, "my assumption is correct. You are pregnant, Your Majesty."

Those were the last words I heard before I woke up in the hospital bed. Turns out after the news I just fainted.

"Dr. Ashlr, please keep this a secret. I'll tell Maxon myself, but not now."

"Of course."

I leave and head towards our room to try and sort out what just happened. All I know is that I'm happy to be pregnant but I don't know how everybody else will take the news. Maxon comes in, "Hello darling. I thought you were with Marlee."

I didn't want to lie to him and I didn't want to tell him just yet. "We rescheduled for this evening. Are you free right now?"

"Yes I am, and I wanted to show you something" he placed a box in front of me. I opened it and had the pictures we took together at a mini photo shoot. We used Maxon's camera and us as the models. They turned out beautifully and captured our true happiness. I'm smiling as I look through the photos and Maxon leaned in to smooch my face. "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? These are more perfect than our wedding photos! Actually the same, but still," leaning into the kiss him on the lips. We spend another hour obsessing over the photos then I ask "so for your party, I have everything set into stone but, your birthday present..I really don't know what to get you."

"America, you honestly don't need to get me anything. I have everything I need." Maxon runs his lips down my neck but I look at the clock and it's time to meet with Marlee. I swat his hand away from the hem of my shirt and he looks at me as I giggle. "Tonight" I whisper. "Marlee's waiting for me." He sighs and agrees to let me go, watching me as I make my way out of the room. I didn't tell me about the pregnancy because I wanted to tell him in a special way and what more special way than on his birthday.

After dinner I'm checking in with all the details of Maxon's party for tomorrow. I see that everything's on track and I've caught up with all my queen duties that I head back to the room hoping Maxon doesn't come to bed late. I change into my flimsy white silk night gown and flop onto bed reading a book. Before I get too into the book, Maxon silently walks in and changes into his pajamas. He quietly lays next to me on his side and uses one arm around my waist to pull me closer to him and he gives me a couple kisses on my cheek. "I miss you."

I put my book down and smile at him. "Hmm. How much do you miss me?" I tease. I look into his eyes and there's a hunger for me just as my eyes reflect the same. "I can show you.." he whispers and grabs me. I laugh and go along with his kisses. Passionate and warm. His hand gently slips off my straps and slides the nightgown down. He makes his way down my body and eventually no piece of clothing is on me. I toss his shirt and pants on the ground. He pushes in and I start moaning. It felt like it lasted an eternity when suddenly I half-consciously feel a tickle on my back.


End file.
